


Ever After

by silksieve



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksieve/pseuds/silksieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is mended, and it's not just for today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/gifts).



It turned out that she did enjoy cleaning after all. Of course, it was so much nicer when she only had herself to please by keeping everything tidy and neat and pleasant instead of toiling under the militant orders of her stepmother. 

And the Baker appreciated her too. Baking was a messy business: tins and bowls constantly in use, tables crusted with bits of drying cake batter, and flour covering absolutely everything. 

The Baker was embarrassed the first time Cinderella started cleaning after him. He grabbed dirty whisks and spoons out of her hands and tried to wipe the counter with his apron before she got there.

“Oh!” she said, blushing. “I’m so sorry; I really shouldn’t be intruding on your working space or touching your things. I mean, I don’t want to get in your way and I just have such a habit of picking up.”

He stared at her. “It isn’t that. I’m afraid that it’s always going to look a little bit like this, and if you start, you’ll find that there’s no end in sight.”

“In that case, you should know that I’m happy to help! It’s rather calming for me. Besides, it seems like I should use the one skill I actually have. You’re supporting all four of us, and Jack and Red are so good at speaking with customers and helping in the front, that I wish I could contribute in some way.”

“You already do that, taking care of the baby, looking after us all when we come in at night.”

“He’s such a sweetheart, and he’s doing so well. He walked all the way across the garden today." She looked at him. “You’re doing very well with him, too, you know. He’s so happy when he sees you at day's end, and I know he thrives because you make him feel safe and loved. He always goes straight to sleep after your evening stories together. I’ve hardly heard of any children who can do that.”

The Baker took Cinderella’s hand. “I couldn't have done it without you. Truly. You've brightened our lives; those first few months would have been hard indeed without your kindness and cheer. You've helped Jack and Red in so many ways, they're not at all the lost souls they ought to be. For me as well. I know I rely on you in more ways than I can count."

Cinderella blushed again, and seeing this, the Baker leaned slowly forward, and when their noses almost touched, he asked, "May I?"

Cinderella simply closed the distance between them and kissed him.

They were interrupted as Jack and Red came through the door, stamping the snow off their boots, bickering again about this or that. But the Baker noted how Jack helped Red with her cape and how Red took Jack’s bag from him to hang on the wall, and his heart grew warmer yet.

The house they all shared was at the edge of town, where the woods met the road, where light touched shadow. 

It was a dear little house, and even if the years that passed there weren’t always the easiest, they were always quite happy. Ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for a lovely prompt! Happy Yuletide!


End file.
